


Larceny

by Carousal



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Larceny

เสี้ยววินาทีที่จุดศูนย์กลางเรตินาจับภาพร่างเงาสีขาวท่ามกลางแสงสว่างจ้าได้ชัดเจน ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็สูญสลาย ทั้งจังหวะดนตรีที่ทะลักไหลเป็นสายจากลำโพงกระหึ่ม เสียงกรีดร้องของมนุษย์นับร้อย กลิ่นอายร่างกายอันร้อนรุ่ม สีสันคมปลาบดับความมืด แม้มวลอากาศก็หยุดนิ่ง...

หัวใจเต้นแรงสูบฉีดเลือดร้อนผ่าวพล่านตั้งแต่จุดต่ำสุดของร่างกายจรดปลายของเส้นผม ดวงตาจับจ้องตามติดแต่ร่างที่กระโดดโลดเต้นอยู่บนเวที ไร้ทิศทาง ไร้แรงควบคุมนอกเหนือแรงบันดาลใจ หยาดเหงื่อระยับพร่าง จับแสงสีก่อประกายจัดจ้า แผ่นอกสะท้านลึกในจังหวะที่ลมหายใจถูกกระชากจากไมค์ ถึงระยะจะแสนไกล ก็รู้สึกได้ถึงไฟที่โหมโพลง เต้นเร่าลุกเริงอยู่ภายในนั้น

ประโยคเดียวที่สะท้อนกลับไปกลับมาอยู่ในหัวของเชสเตอร์ เบนนิงตัน คือคำว่าอยากยิงให้ร่วง

\--------------------------------------

"มันส์เป็นบ้า!" โจเซฟ ฮาน ตะโกนเสียงคับห้องทันทีที่เข้ามาหลังเวทีได้ "เกือบตาย!!"

ทุกคนหัวเราะครืน มือสแครชชาวเกาหลีไม่ได้พูดเกินจริงเลยเมื่อดูสารรูปเหงื่อโทรมเปียกโชกหอบแฮ่กเหมือนเพิ่งแข่งไตรกรีฑามาของสมาชิกวงซีโร่ทั้งห้า คอนเสิร์ตสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว หลังจากเพลงสุดท้ายในการอังกอร์ครั้งที่สามและเสียงตะโกนกรีดร้องที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่มีวันสิ้นสุดของแฟนเพลง...ไลฟ์เฮาส์เล็ก ๆ และเมืองน้อย ๆ แห่งนี้แคบเกินไปแล้วสำหรับความสำเร็จของพวกเขา

ไมค์ ชิโนดะ ผลุบเข้ามาเป็นคนสุดท้าย รับกระป๋องเบียร์เย็นเฉียบจากสตาฟมากระแทกกับเพื่อนร่วมวงจนฟองกระเซ็นซ่า เสียงหัวเราะ เสียงสรวลเสเฮฮาแซ่ดจนฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ ทุกซอกทุกมุมถูกถมทับจนล้นปรี่ด้วยบรรยากาศแห่งการเฉลิมฉลอง

ไมค์ลดกระป๋องเปล่าที่ยังมีหยาดน้ำเกาะพราวลงจากริมฝีปาก...เบียร์เย็นเฉียบแผ่อานุภาพของมันซ่านผ่านหลอดอาหารและกระเพาะแทรกซึมไปตามซอกหลืบแห่งองคาพยพ ยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงความร้อนที่พล่านอยู่บนผิวหนัง หัวใจยังเต้นกระหน่ำรุนแรง ของเหลวในหลอดเลือดข้นคลั่กด้วยกระแสอะดรีนาลิน และประกายภาคภูมิก็ยังคงจับอยู่กับดวงตา

หากมีคนถามว่า ชั่วขณะไหนคือช่วงเวลาที่มีความหมายที่สุดในชีวิต ไมค์สามารถตอบได้โดยไม่ต้องลังเลเลยว่าวินาทีนี้เอง...วินาทีที่ความบากบั่นและมานะพยายามของเขาและเพื่อนอีกสี่คนได้รับการสนองตอบในที่สุด...ไมค์ดึงฝาเบียร์อีกกระป๋อง สาดมันลงคอลบรอยร้อนรุ่มที่ยังหลงเหลือ...จากความประทับใจที่มีต่อไลฟ์แรกในชีวิต สู่ความใฝ่ฝันบนเส้นทางสายดนตรีที่ดูจะทอดยาวไกลไร้จุดจบ และมิตรภาพอันล้ำค่าที่ไม่อาจหาจากที่ใดได้อีก...แบรด เพื่อนรักของเขาในตำแหน่งมือกีตาร์ ร็อบ รุ่นน้องที่ดึงตัวมาเป็นมือกลอง โจ เพื่อนร่วมชั้นที่ต้องอาศัยความอดทนอย่างยิ่งในการเกลี้ยกล่อมมาเป็นดีเจ และท้ายสุด ฟินิกส์ มือเบสที่เขาถึงกับต้องลงมือยื้อแย่งจากวงอื่นมาเพราะรักทั้งอัธยาศัยและฝีมือ

จากวันและคืนที่ตั้งต้นจากโน้ตทีละตัวบนเส้นบรรทัดทีละเส้น ความเหนื่อยยาก กำลังใจ และความท้อถอย ทุกบททุกตอนยังชัดเจนอยู่ในความทรงจำเหมือนมันเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อวานนี้...วันที่กู่ร้องด้วยความคึกคะนองและคืนที่โอบบ่ากันซบหน้าร้องไห้...จากไลฟ์ที่ไม่มีใครแม้แต่คนเดียวเปิดประตูย่างเท้าก้าวเข้ามา สู่ไลฟ์ที่มีแฟนเพลงนับร้อยรอคอยการปรากฏตัวของพวกเขา ร้องเพลงที่พวกเขาเขียนขึ้น ประสานเสียงกระหึ่มกึกก้องเป็นเสียงเดียวราวกับร่ายมนต์

เขาคงจะคิดถึงมันเป็นแน่...ไมค์ยิ้มน้อย ๆ กับตัวเอง...ซีโร่เพิ่งจะได้รับการทาบทามอย่างเป็นทางการให้เซ็นสัญญากับบริษัทยักษ์ใหญ่ที่เกิดต้องตาและปรารถนาจะดันพวกเขาขึ้นมาเป็นเมเจอร์ ไลฟ์ครั้งนี้จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายในฐานะวงอินดี้ส์ท้องถิ่น...ใบหน้าของแฟนเพลงเบื้องล่างคงจะเลือนลาง เมื่อมองลงไปจากท่ามกลางแสงสปอร์ตไลท์ร้อนจัดบนเวทีที่ยิ่งใหญ่กว่านี้ร้อยเท่าพันเท่า

"คิดอะไรอยู่คะ?"

ไมค์เบือนรอยยิ้มมาหาต้นเสียง...อ้าแขนออกรั้งร่างระหงของหญิงสาวผมดำที่ยืนอยู่เคียงข้างเข้ามาในอ้อมกอด เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ที่แฝงริ้วรอยขัดเขินของเธอแว่วอยู่ริมหูเมื่อเขาฝังใบหน้าลงกับเรือนผมนุ่มละมุน กลิ่นหอมจางอบอวลกำจาย...รอยยิ้มอันอ่อนหวานและประกายชื่นชมภาคภูมิเปี่ยมล้นในดวงตาของเธอ สะกดให้ไมค์ต้องก้มลงจุมพิตริมฝีปากอันอ่อนนุ่มบอบบางตรงหน้า...ชั่วขณะนั้น ไมค์เชื่อเอาจริง ๆ ว่า ในโลกนี้ ไม่มีใครจะมีความสุขได้มากไปกว่าตัวเขาอีกแล้ว

\--------------------------------------

"ชาบูชาบู ชาบูชาบู ชาบูชาบู…"

โจ ฮาน เร่งเพื่อนพ้องน้องพี่ที่กำลังทยอยยุรยาตรมาขึ้นรถตู้ที่จอดรออยู่หน้าประตูหลังด้วยการตบคอนโซลหน้ารถเป็นจังหวะ ร็อบผู้เป็นสารถีมองตามมืออวบอูมอย่างเสียวสยอง "ตบแรงขนาดนั้นเดี๋ยวแอร์แบ๊กก็พุ่งมากระแทกหน้าแหกหรอกพี่"

"ก็หิวนี่หว่า" ดีเจประจำวงหน้างอที่ถูกเบรก "ไอ้แป๊ะพวกนั้นมัวมุดหัวทำอะไรกันอยู่วะ ไอ้ไมค์! เดินให้มันไว ๆ หน่อยได้มั้ยมึง!" ประโยคสุดท้ายหันไปตวาดหัวหน้าวงที่เพิ่งหอบของพะรุงพะรังโผล่ออกมาจากหน้าประตู

"เออ ก็รีบแล้วนี่ไงไม่เห็นเรอะ เร่งจริง" ไมค์บ่นพลางปลดเป้จากหลังโยนโครมไปบนเบาะที่นั่งข้างฟินิกส์ ก่อนจะเสือกคอนเวิร์สออนสตาร์สีชมพูแปร๋นแปร๋ข้ามเบาะไปเกือบกระแทกหน้ามิสเตอร์ฮาน "ไอ้เปรตที่ไหนมันเสือกทิ้งเกือกเอาไว้ให้ชั้นต้องตามหิ้วมาให้วะ จะชั่งหัวแม่งมันรึก็รำคาญ ขี้เกียจฟังเสียงหงิง ๆ เป็นลิงโดนทำหมัน"

"อุ๊บส์" เจ้าของรองเท้าอุทานเบา ๆ ก่อนค่อย ๆ ใช้สองนิ้วคีบเศษซากอารยธรรมของตัวเองไปวางบนพื้นรถ "โทษที...แหม ก็คนมันหิวอ้ะ"

"แล้วมึงก็นิ่งดูดายอยู่ได้ ทำไมไม่บริจาคยางอะไหล่ให้มันแทะไปพลาง ๆ ก่อนวะ" ไมค์หันไปถามสารถีที่นั่งหัวเราะหึ ๆ อยู่หลังพวงมาลัย

"ม่ายยยย" มิสเตอร์ฮานลากเสียงยาว ทำตายิบหยียิ้มน่ารัก "กูจะกินชาบูชาบู"

"อีกแล้ว ร้อนตับจะแล่บยังเสือกอยากกินอะไรต้ม ๆ อีกนะมึง" ไมค์กระโดดขึ้นรถ ลากประตูปิดเสียงดังปัง

"ว่าแต่ ตอนนี้จะยังมีร้านไหนเปิดอยู่อีกเหรอเนี่ย?" ฟินิกส์รำพึง

"มีมี ร้านที่เลี้ยวซ้ายไปตรงไฟแดงที่สองอะ ปิดเที่ยงคืนครึ่ง" คนเสนอกำหนดเป้าหมายเอาไว้เสร็จสรรพ

"มึงเป็นเอนไซโคลปีเดียหมวดอาหารการกินฉบับพกพาหรือไง?" แบรดชะโงกจากเบาะหลังมาแซว "ไอ้ปิดร้านเที่ยงคืนครึ่งของมึงเนี่ย ปิดแค่ประตูร้านหรือปิดชนิดเหลือแต่ชามวะ"

"ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ะ กูก็เคยแค่เล็ง ๆ ยังไม่เคยกิน" เอนไซโคลปีเดียยอมจำนน "เราก็รีบไปก่อนมันจะเหลือแต่ชามสิวะ"

"แล้วมันจะทันเหรอ" ฟินิกส์หันมาทางไมค์ "กี่โมงแล้ว?"

ไมค์ควานหาโทรศัพท์มือถือ...เขาไม่ใส่แหวนหรือนาฬิกาข้อมือในวันที่เล่นเล่นไลฟ์ เพราะอาจจะถูกแฟนเพลงรูดเอาได้...กระเป๋ากางเกงทั้งสองข้างมีแต่หมากฝรั่งกับบิลเซเว่นค่าซาลาเปาไส้เห็ดหอม

"เฮ้! โทรศัพท์มือถือชั้นไม่อยู่ว่ะ" ไมค์เงยหน้าขึ้นบอกกับเพื่อน ๆ "ใครเห็นบ้าง?"

"วางลืมไว้ที่ไหนหรือเปล่า?" แบรดถาม "ในส้วม? ในล็อคเกอร์?"

"ตกเมื่อกี้ตอนโดดขึ้นรถมั้ง" ฟินิกส์ออกความเห็นพลางควักโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองออกมา "เปิดประตูออกไปดูดิ๊ เดี๋ยวชั้นลองโทรเข้าดู"

ไมค์ทำตามคำแนะนำ เขาก้มลงมองแถวพื้นเพื่อรอให้แสงจากโทรศัพท์ที่มีสายเข้าสว่างขึ้น ในใจนึกทบทวนถึงครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาใช้มัน...น่าจะเป็นตอนที่โทรถามแอนนาว่าถึงไหนแล้ว นั่นก็ตั้งแต่ก่อนเล่นไลฟ์ ถ้าเขาทำมันตกหายไปตอนนั้น ป่านนี้มันคงถูกเอาไปเล่นแร่แปรธาตุเรียบวุธแล้ว

ไม่มีเสียงหรือแสงจากโทรศัพท์อย่างที่หวัง ฟินิกส์ส่ายหน้า "ยังไม่ได้ปิดเครื่องแต่ไม่มีคนรับสาย ชั้นว่านายลืมไว้ในห้องแต่งตัวมากกว่า ถ้าตกหายป่านนี้คนเจอมันแกะซิมออกไปแล้ว"

"งั้นเดี๋ยวชั้นลองไปหาดู" ไมค์โดดลงจากรถ...ดูเหมือนจะแวบ ๆ ออกมาจากความทรงจำนิด ๆ ว่าเขาน่าจะวางมันไว้แถว ๆ หลังตู้ล็อคเกอร์ตอนเปลี่ยนชุด...หรือเปล่าหว่า "ฟินิกส์ นายโทรไปเรื่อย ๆ นะ เผื่อมันอยู่ในนั้นจริง ๆ ชั้นจะได้หาเจอง่ายขึ้น"

"โอเค"

ไมค์เดินกลับ ได้ยินเสียงโวยวายของโจ ฮาน แว่วตามหลังมาเหมือนกัน แต่เขาทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้...ไอ้เกาหลีประสาทนั่นมาอยู่อเมริกาเป็นชาติแล้วยังติดนิสัยเด็กอนามัย ชอบกินของร้อน ๆ ตอนอากาศร้อน ๆ อยู่อีก เกาหลีซะไม่มี...อันที่จริงไมค์ก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่ามันเป็นประเพณีนิยมของเกาหลีจริง ๆ หรือว่าความโรคจิตส่วนบุคคลของเพื่อนกันแน่ แต่สงสัยว่าจะเป็นอย่างแรก ไม่อย่างนั้นไอ้ชาบงชาบูอะไรนั่นคงไม่ขายดิบขายดีขนาดเปิดร้านได้ยันดึกดื่นเที่ยงคืนกลางฤดูร้อนหรอก...ว่าแต่มันเป็นอาหารเกาหลีหรือเปล่านะไอ้ชาบูชาบูเนี่ย?

เสียงริงโทนแสบแก้วหูลอดออกมาตั้งแต่ยังไม่ทันเปิดประตูด้วยซ้ำ...ไมค์ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกที่มันไม่หาย พลางนึกตำหนิตัวเองอยู่หน่อย ๆ ...เขามักเป็นอย่างนี้เสมอ ชอบถอดนั่นถอดนี่ซุกตามซอกตามมุมโดยไม่ใส่ใจ เพื่อที่จะลืมว่าวางมันเอาไว้ตรงไหน แถมยังเป็นคนที่มีเปอร์เซ็นต์จะหาข้าวของที่ตัวเองซุกเอาไว้เจอน้อยที่สุดด้วย

ไมค์เปิดประตู...สตาฟทุกคนกลับหมดแล้ว ห้องทั้งห้องเหลือแต่ความมืด มีเพียงแสงเรืองจากหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของเขาที่ฟินิกส์กำลังโทรเข้าอยู่เท่านั้น ไมค์หรี่ตา...เงาคนตะคุ่มเหลียวมาทางเขาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงประตู ในมือกำโทรศัพท์ของเขาอยู่ มันกรีดร้องเสียงแหลมเหมือนสาวน้อยที่กำลังถูกคนบ้าฉุดที่กลางตลาด

"ขอบคุณ นั่นโทรศัพท์ของผมเอง" ไมค์พูด คน ๆ นี้คงจะถูกดึงดูดให้เข้ามาที่นี่ด้วยเสียงโทรศัพท์ของเขา...เกือบไปแล้วมั้ยล่ะ ถ้าช้ากว่านี้อีกนิดมีหวังได้ไปเจอกันอีกทีที่บู๊ตขายโทรศัพท์มือสอง

ร่างนั้นนิ่งอยู่ชั่วอึดใจ ก่อนจะเอื้อมส่งโทรศัพท์ให้โดยไม่ได้ขยับเขยื้อนเคลื่อนไหวร่างกายส่วนอื่น ไมค์จึงเป็นฝ่ายเดินเข้าไปรับเสียเอง...ในความมืด ไมค์บอกได้เพียงชายคนนั้นกำลังมองมาที่เขา เพราะประกายจากดวงตาที่สะท้อนแสงเรืองเพียงเล็กน้อย...เสียงลมหายใจผิดจังหวะแว่วกระทบโสตประสาทเพียงจางบาง

"ไมค์ ชิโนดะ?"

\--------------------------------------

แสงดับแล้ว

เสียงดังวิ้งแว่วอยู่ในแก้วหู ห้องทั้งห้องจมอยู่ในความมืด...เชสเตอร์หลับตา เงยหน้าขึ้นหอบหายใจระรวย หยาดเหงื่อรินเป็นสายลงมาตามขมับ...เมื่อเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง เพียงแค่แสงสว่างเส้นเดียวจากรอยแยกบานประตู ก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับสิ่งที่อยากจะเห็น

เงาร่างสีขาวกองอยู่บนพื้น ตอนนี้มันไม่ได้เปล่งประกาย...เชสเตอร์ทอดสายตาลงมองมันอย่างพินิจพิจารณาอยู่เป็นครู่ ก่อนจะย่อตัวลง...ในความมืดเช่นนั้น ผัสสะย่อมเหนือล้ำจักษุ...มือแห่งความกระหายยื่นเข้าไปหาด้วยปรารถนาอย่างยิ่งที่จะสัมผัส

จู่ ๆ เสียงแหลมทิ่มแทงแก้วหูเร่งร้อนก็กรีดกระชั้น พุ่งเข้าปะทะความเงียบจนแตกกระจายไม่เหลือซาก กระชากสภาวะจิตที่กำลังดิ่งลึกลงสู่ภวังค์กระตุกวาบกลับคืน เขาหันขวับ ตัวอักษรเล็ก ๆ สี่ตัวเด่นชัดท่ามกลางแสงสว่างจ้าที่ถูกครอบงำด้วยเงามืดไม่ใช่เป้าหมายในสิ่งที่ตามองเห็น

เชสเตอร์ฉวยมันขึ้นมาจากพื้น เขวี้ยงใส่ฝาผนังเปรี้ยงเดียวเงียบสนิท


End file.
